Systems and methods herein generally relate to using specialized machines to monitor communications between users, and processes that output and constantly revise the mental state of one or more of the users.
The issue of customer modeling (e.g., understanding who a customer is) is fundamental to any notion of personalization and is an issue particularly with Virtual Agent processes. For successful communication, a useful component of the customer to model is their mental state: their personality, mood, and emotions.